Point of sale (“POS”) terminals enable convenient electronic payment for many products and services. For example, consumers holding cards associated with a charge, credit, debit, or loyalty accounts may pay for a purchase simply by using the card with a POS terminal located at stores, restaurants, and other locations where the products and services are being purchased. During the transaction, as part of the process the customer (card holder) may make payment selections on the terminal, and in addition for various transactions, often the customer's PIN or other identifying information is entered on a keypad.
The keypad is often connected to a processor which contains or has access to sensitive information. It is possible for an unauthorized person to obtain the sensitive information by inserting a probe through the keypad and making a connection with the processor or similar electronic component. Thus, a need exists for a system and method of securing sensitive information and detecting attempted probes through the keypad of a POS terminal.